


Hymnal

by londoncorgis



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Nosebleed, Reviving Ancient Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoncorgis/pseuds/londoncorgis
Summary: Ignatius' parents once told him that no matter what god he chose to follow in life, it was okay as long as he was happy. He didn't think this was what they meant.





	Hymnal

Despite being born and raised in Ardougne, Ignatius' family was never religious. In fact, he only ever remembered his parents taking him to the church for special holidays, and that was probably for the free food. He never really understood what the Saradominists were talking about, but he liked the sweets they made.

  
There was a time where he had begun to learn about the religions of the world, and his parents had told him that no matter what he chose to believe later in life, it was okay as long as he was happy. (His dad had jokingly added it was fine as long as he didn't end up a raving murderer, too.)

  
Ignatius didn't think they were imagining him helping an alien revive an ancient god when they had that talk.

  
Azzanadra had seemed trustworthy enough, if somewhat eccentric, but the ritual made the adventurer feel a bit anxious about all this. The pure energy the communion portal produced was overwhelming, and if he hadn't kneeled at the start of the ritual, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep standing. The voice (voices?) coming from the portal seemed to be everywhere at once, and it became increasingly difficult to focus on Azzanadra's speech, and he barely noticed the man stand and get closer to the portal.

As soon as he was certain his head was going to explode, it was over. All of the energy was suddenly sucked out of the temple, and the sudden stillness was jarring. A tingly feeling lingered in the air, as if it was full of electricity, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It took a few moments for him to be able to breathe again, and he could feel the ears on the top of his head folded back. The ringing in his brain faded just in time to catch the end of Azzanadra's words.

  
"... My true Lord once more! My boundless appreciation is yours." The 'archaeologist' grabbed Ignatius by the hand and helped him to his feet.

  
The adventurer steadied himself and chuckled. "I'm, uh, I'm glad I could help."

  
"Of course," Azzanadra smiled, "This is only the beginning, friend. There is much more ahead of us. For now, though, I shall reward you for such dutiful and honorable service." He rummaged through his backpack for a moment before pulling out an old book and handing it over.

  
Iggy took the gift and stared at it before looking back up. "A book?"

  
"Yes, a book, but also much more. A hymnal, containing the secrets to my Lord's Ancient Curses. You will find them similar to those prayers you humans are so fond of using, in a way. It is best you learn for yourself. Please, take some time to study it. When you feel you are ready, you are welcome to pray at the altar, and embrace the gifts my Lord shall bestow upon you."

  
With that, Azzanadra wandered off to speak with the workmen and make sure everything in the temple was in order, leaving the adventurer alone.

  
Ignatius exhaled and found himself a space to sit on the floor, taking a moment to examine the cover of the tome. It was old and worn, with little of note, save for the symbol of Zaros embossed on the front. He traced his fingers over it, glancing over to the communion portal, which continued to emit a soft, pulsing glow.

  
The pages were yellowed with age, and he had to turn them carefully, worried that they'd rip if he moved them too fast. It opened with an introduction, telling of how the curses had been translated into the human tongue, and instructions on how to use the altar. Like Azzanadra said, they were similar in function to the prayers of Saradominists, however, the language and effects of the curses was much different. They were angry, violent, all for inflicting pain on others in battle. The mere words felt like they were filled with malice. Though, Iggy thought, because of how it sounded the Zarosians were treated in war, they might have needed that edge.

  
He rubbed his forehead and closed the hymnal. Despite his knowledge in prayers throughout his adventures, Iggy found a lot of this to be above him. Perhaps he wasn't ready for some of it yet. This would have to be enough for now. He slowly got up and headed to the altar, gently setting the book on top.

  
Kneeling as he would at any normal altar, he closed his eyes and focused on what he heard from the portal. He never knew what to think about when doing this, or if he should think about anything at all. People usually asked the gods for something when they prayed, right? Damn, he had no idea. He sighed and continued to focus his mind on the portal, as if whatever was on the other side would hear the questions running through his head. His hands pressed together in the usual prayer gesture.

  
Moments passed, and it started to feel like he was doing something wrong. Just when he was about to get back up, a strange, unfamiliar energy knocked the air out of him. Ignatius gasped and reeled forward, having to throw his hand out to keep himself from falling over.

  
The same voice from before was speaking to him, but this time it was closer, like it was in his head. Its words were in a language he didn't understand-- if they were even words in the first place-- and the voice was so loud he could barely think. He began to see memories that weren't his own as the voice continued, and while he could vaguely make them out, there were too many to process. It felt like his head was going to explode again.

  
It ended almost the same way as the ritual, but instead of suddenly disappearing, the voice faded to into near unintelligible whispers, which soon were silenced as well.

  
Ignatius lurched and let out a strained whine. The ringing in his ears had returned, his whole body was shaking, and he could feel his tail tucked between his legs. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back, but relaxed once his vision finally focused and he saw it was only Azzanadra. The other man's gaze was concerned, though with just the vaguest hint of excitement on his features.

  
"How are you feeling, my friend?"

  
Using the altar as support to push himself up, the adventurer turned to the other man and forced a shaky laugh. While his headache was slowly getting better, something about him now felt... Off. "I, uh, I don't know. I--" He wiped his nose, eyes widening when he pulled back his hand and found his glove now streaked with blood. "F-fuck, is that _supposed_ to happen?"

  
Surprisingly, the Mahjarrat laughed. "Well... I suppose Lord Zaros' power is a little too much for most races to handle. I must admire your resilience, though. Most mortals would have fainted from such a process! You are quite strong, Ignatius." Azzanadra pulled a handkerchief from his backpack and held it out.

  
Iggy quickly took it and pressed it to his nose, the bleeding already ceasing. "I... I guess that's a good thing, then? Is this gonna happen every time?"

  
"No, hopefully. It was just how your human body reacted to feeling His might for the first time. You'll get used to it."

  
"Right," He grimaced at the now ruined handkerchief. "Um, during that, I... I think I heard a voice. I heard it during the ritual, too. Was that... Y'know, Zaros?"

  
Azzanadra's eyes lit up. "Oh! Lord Zaros spoke to you? That's wonderful! My... _Our_ Lord must favor you greatly. It seems He sees great potential in you, my friend."

  
"Oh, really?" Ignatius smiled, not really understanding what that would mean. "Th-that's good to hear, I think," He paused, studying the altar a moment before picking up the tome and placing it in his pack, "I should probably get going-- I'll wash your handkerchief for you." He straightened his posture and headed towards the rope leading back up to the digsite.

  
The Mahjarrat smiled and bowed. "Of course, Ignatius. Please, do return soon. Lord Zaros has much more in mind for you in the future."


End file.
